


to overcome

by Arzani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: “Your smile is wonderful,” James whispered into his hair and then kissed John’s neck. The lips felt soft, warm on his skin. The beard scratched wonderfully pleasant over his pulse point. “No one has the right to wipe it from your face. Not even us.” He fished for the handcuffs and pressed at a small, almost invisible button on them. With a little click they sprung open. It made John realize that even the person handcuffed would have no problems opening them, no matter how bound. Something heavy dropped from his heart. “They were meant for me.”John is haunted by his past and James and Thomas are there to help him. Porn ensues.





	to overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggie_Kyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Kyle/gifts), [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts).



> For ellelan and Maggie_Kyle

A shudder rushed through him when a strong, warm body pressed him into the silk sheets of their bed. They felt cold under his naked skin, heated from all the caresses he had received. Fingers slipped into his dark locks, tilted his head and he moaned into the hot mouth that engulfed his swollen lips. Blue eyes that weren’t his own sparkled in the dim light, made him forget everything other than his two lovers currently occupied with pleasuring him.

His hips bucked and another, deeper voice sighed blissfully. John wrapped his arms around James’ broad shoulders, pressed him closer, let the sparks of arousal zing through his veins. He wanted to devour this man on top of him, always wanted to devour him, always felt an aching need for him.

Biting playfully into Thomas’ upper lip, to signal him he wanted to move, John let go of the kiss and turned. With him he dragged James until he was on top of the man. Sitting up, John used the moment to let his gaze swipe over James’ magnificent body. Freckles over freckles covered his body, building constellations only he and Thomas ever saw. The skin was milky white and lay the ground for the wiry copper hair running down to his crotch. A flush had emitted down to James’ neck, his cheeks as fiery as his hair. Green eyes simmered with undeniable lust. It was a sight to behold.

“You’re so beautiful,” John whispered, words like a prayer, before he started to move. Body undulating over James’ sinuously, he let his hips dance to his own tune. Soft, little pants escaped his throat, mixed with James’ they were the only sound in the room.

They had only started the night, but already John felt like in a dream. Bliss and pleasure swirled around him, through him. He was achingly hard, and his cock brushed James’ with every move he made. Fingers drew circles into his back, trailed his spine, his sides until they played with his nipples. A moan ripped from him at Thomas’ ministrations. It echoed from the walls, pulsated in the air.

His eyes slipped close, hips never stopped moving. Heaven was real when he was surrounded by his lovers, their skins on his like a constant, like a circle, never ending. When Thomas’ fingers left him, John’s eyes snapped open.

“Thomas?” he asked into the silence, turned his head to look at the other. His blonde hair fell into his face as he rustled through the bed-drawer. John didn’t live with them for long enough to know what was inside.

“Keep on going, love,” was Thomas’ answer and John resumed to tease James. James’ arms were stretched above his head, hands holding at the bedrest, fingers twitching. There was a plead in his eyes John couldn’t resist acting on. For a moment he forgot Thomas, his crotch thrusting against James with abandon. Then he heard something clinking and curiosity got the better of him. When he saw the handcuffs though, John wished he had never looked.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he stepped off James and scurried to the farthest end of the bed. Blood thrummed in his ears and panic rose in him like a demon. He keened while memories filled his brain unbidden. When James came closer, something… something in his green eyes, John whimpered.

“Don’t,” he whispered, hands automatically lifting to protect his head, his face. “Please, not.”

His eyes closed, his body tense, waiting for the oncoming onslaught. Instead something warm lay over his hands. It took a moment to register it to be another set of hands, warm and calloused, drawing circles into his skin, into his temples.

“John,” a voice murmured, soothing. “John, it’s alright. You’re alright. We won’t hurt you.”

His heart beat and beat, the words rushing through him. Someone played with his hair, stroke it, massaged his neck. A ring brushed his skin, the cold metal surprisingly more real than all the touches. Thomas’ wedding ring. Thomas’ and James’ wedding ring. Thomas and James. Thomas… and James.

Tears filled his eyes and spilled over uncontrollably. He hated this, hated it. Hated the ghosts he could never rid of. Hated the pictures of his past he tried so hard to forget and didn’t manage. Strong arms wrapped around his frame and held him. Without thinking he crashed against the chest in front of him, breathed in the familiar scent, and cried.

They whispered soothing words into his ear, held him, embraced him, kissed him. At one point someone placed a blanket over their bare bodies and the gesture told John it was James whose chest he sobbed in. Because Thomas’ nature was to make everyone around him comfortable. To care for needs people didn’t know they had. Only when the fabric warmed his naked skin John realized he was freezing.

It was beyond him when he looked up, into sea-green eyes, but it felt like years. They looked back with worry, plainly visible in the lines of his forehead and around his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, but James shook his head. Kissed John on the forehead, brushed some of his loose strands aside.

The mattress next to him dipped and John tilted his head to see Thomas sitting next to them. He wore loose slacks and a shirt, but his feet were bare, and his hair still ruffled. Every of his lines emitted sadness.

“I didn’t know. We didn’t know,” he said and as he opened his hands, John could see the handcuffs. Involuntarily he flinched, but James’ strong arms hindered him from bolting again. Somehow the contact helped him to remain calm. He knew there was vulnerability in his expression when he looked into Thomas’ sky-like eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t tell...,” he whispered again, but Thomas only kissed him silent. A single tear made its way down John’s cheek to die in his beard.

“There is nothing to be sorry about. Nothing _you_ have to be sorry about,” Thomas said resolutely and the underlying anger in his voice elicited a small smile from John. It always surprised him to see anger on Thomas’ face. To see this wonderful, peace-loving man get enraged about him. For him.

He truly had fallen for the best men.

“Your smile is wonderful,” James whispered into his hair and then kissed John’s neck. The lips felt soft, warm on his skin. The beard scratched wonderfully pleasant over his pulse point. “No one has the right to wipe it from your face. Not even us.” He fished for the handcuffs and pressed at a small, almost invisible button on them. With a little click they sprung open. It made John realize that even the person handcuffed would have no problems opening them, no matter how bound. Something heavy dropped from his heart. “They were meant for me.”

The last words shook something in him and he pushed himself away from James, to be able to look at him better. The man sat in front of him, naked, but almost regal. Nothing separated them but thin air. Goosebumps had formed on James’ arms and legs, even though the room was heated. He was beautiful and strong, muscles rippling under the many freckles. Those arms were meant to carry, the hands to hold, his tights to run. James was created to lead, to rule, to protect. Yet he willingly submitted himself and it made John tremble.

“You like it?”

His voice quivered a little, again images threatened to overwhelm him, even though he knew, knew this was not what James liked. What they, him and Thomas, must have obviously done before. The little laugh erupting from James’ throat chased them away.

His fingers trailed over John’s jaw, caressed his beard, drew him in. “Very much so,” James breathed against his mouth, before he kissed him. He cradled his face even when they drew back. “When you were on top of me the urge to touch you was so strong. My hands always itch to direct your moves, to set the pace. But letting go of it can be liberating. Because what you do to me - with me - is wonderful and I want to enjoy it, fully.”

A shudder ran down John’s spine and a small part of his brain understood. His fingers traced the metal of the handcuffs and James let him take them. Curiously he clicked them shut, pressed the button to open them again and eyed the soft inside. They weren’t meant to hurt. Nothing of this was meant to hurt. He turned to look at Thomas who had watched them silently. When he caught John’s gaze he smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

Their lips danced a familiar dance, soft and elegant, because all what Thomas did was elegant. His slender fingers brushed John’s jaw, cradled his neck. Between him and James he was safe.

“He does like it,” Thomas said with a twinkle in his eyes after they both had caught their breaths. By now they were a tangle of limbs, Thomas’ legs over John’s, James’ hand intertwined with Thomas’, behind John’s back. “But we will never do something you feel uncomfortable with. Your consent is more important than our desires.”

The reassurance felt like the only security John needed. He could say no if he wanted, and it made saying yes so much easier. He turned back to James, tried to envision him handcuffed to the bedrest. His skin would gleam with sweat as John would ride him slowly. It was nothing like his past.

“You will open them the moment it… hurts?” he asked but already knew the answer. James simply nodded, smiled. “Lay back on the bed then.”

For a moment time stood still, only the sound of the gas in the heating broke the silence. Then James chuckled and got on his knees. He leaned down to kiss John, again, but this time the kiss was heated and robbed him of his breath. The handcuffs slipped from his fingers. He needed the freedom to card them through the copper hair, to draw James closer. Their lips slotted together like molten lava, hot and fierce. The embers in his gut roared back to life.

“Lie down,” John murmured against the lips, breathless and heady. His head spun with sudden want, highlighted by James’ obedience. Retreating from him, James laid himself down, outstretched in the middle of the mattress, his legs brushing John’s hips, who still sat rooted to the spot. He couldn’t stop drinking in the sight.

Hands over his head, James gripped the metal bars of the headrest again, fingers drumming restlessly. There was a terseness in his stance, tension almost palpable. His cock rested half-hard on his stomach, but John felt like he could see it hardening further. It was intoxicating.

Sweat bade on his neck when John reached for the handcuffs and scuffled forward to attach them to James’ wrist. He felt clumsy suddenly, a lump forming in his throat. Yet, James didn’t say a single word, just waited patiently. But they slipped from John’s fingers and he cursed.

“Relax,” James whispered, and John took a deep breath. When he released it, another presence was behind him. He rested his head against Thomas’ chest, thankful for the stability he granted.

“I’ll help you.” With those words Thomas plucked the handcuffs from where they had fallen on the bed and placed them back into John’s hands. Softly but firmly he directed his movements, let them snap open and closed them around James’ wrist. The other side was looped around the metal bar and this time John managed to close it himself.

“Thank you,” he breathed, and Thomas gave him a peck, before making room. He was still dressed, but out of the corner of his eye John saw him strip. Usually he would have watched intently, but now he focused on James, still waiting patiently for him to make a move. Again, all John could do was look. Like this James felt almost unreal, like a deity from another world. Strong and muscular and for him to please.

He scuffled down, his fingers trailing James’ arms, his neck, his face, his chest. Soft sighs encouraged John in his doing, each and every sound resonating in his own soul. Before he reached James’ crotch, John drew away and was rewarded with a frustrated groan. By now James was fully erect.

“I love you,” John said almost like a confession, before he straddled James’ thick thighs and leaned down to kiss him. James let him in immediately and his tongue swiped over James’ teeth, licked the inside of his mouth, encouraged James to fight back. The cuffs rattled and somewhere next to him Thomas laughed lightly.

Mindless of Thomas’ presence John made his way down James’ body, following the invisible lines of his body. The freckles guided him in his kisses, lead him to James’ nipples. He took the left one in his mouth and sucked. A moan like a shout was silenced, obviously by Thomas’ mouth. Around James’ nipple John smiled.

He sucked and licked and bit. And while he sucked and licked and bit, he had found his spot again on James’ crotch. When their cocks brushed, John couldn’t hold it in him and sighed. He was fully hard as well. As if they had never stopped he found his rhythm again, every thought of the past erased by the pleasure that sparked through his veins. Old memories were erased for new ones.

He had closed his eyes again, to just feel, to just take all the emotions in. James’ scent filled his nostrils, panting reached his ear. He knew by now James’ nipple to be sore, but he couldn’t stop himself from sucking. He trusted to be stopped if it became too much. When he tugged at it with his teeth, a moan ripped from James’ throat.

“John! Please, ride me.”

Every fiber of him was burning and he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. But he also didn’t want to stop kissing James’ skin, didn’t want to take off his hands of James’ sides. Didn’t want to stop pleasing. Looking up for something, a solution hopefully, his gaze fell on Thomas who watched them intently, now naked and tugging on his own hard cock. His other hand played with James’ copper hair, letting it run through his fingers. Without having to say a word, Thomas understood and got on his feet. This time it was lube and condoms he procured from the drawer. John moaned at the sight.

Thomas settled behind John on James’ thighs. A shudder went through him, his skin hot to the touch when Thomas trailed his spine. “So beautiful,” he whispered against John’s ear, who had stopped his ministrations for the time being, to let Thomas prepare him. Instead he touched James wherever he could, fingers like feathers, ghosting from here to there. James’ green eyes bore into his, blown with arousal. His mouth was slightly open, his chest heaving and, just like John had imagined, glistening with sweat. He was a sight straight out of a painting.

“Are you ready?” Thomas asked, and John could only nod, robbed of his voice by the beauty before him. The beauty this moment presented him. He keened when a slick finger circled around his hole, sighed when it slipped in. Thomas’ finger was long and slender and rubbed perfectly inside John.

He gave him a moment, then started to move. “More,” was all John could think and say, and quickly enough he was graced with a second finger. It was the perfect stretch, the perfect amount of burn to drive him crazy. Unbidden he bucked his hips, felt Thomas’ finger slide deeper and James’ cock brush his. He wanted this moment to never end. Wanted to burn in the sensation that felt like fire within him.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Thomas whispered into his ear and slipped a third finger inside. They brushed his prostate and John jerked. A strong arm slung around his chest, held him, while James twitched under him. He was panting, watching, taking every movement in front of him in.

Opening like a flower under Thomas’ touch, John came slowly undone. He pressed back into the fingers until he couldn’t take it anymore. His hands scrambled over James’ naked chest, trying to find footing in the spare, almost bronze hair. He needed a cock inside him now!

“Thomas! Thomas, oh god, oh, please.”

And Thomas understood, released him from his torturous, wonderfully torturous ministrations and slipped his fingers out. With his hand still slick from the lube he stroked James’ cock, who sucked in air like he was drowning, then opened the condom and rolled it over it. John could only watch while Thomas slicked James up, unable to help. His body was strung tight and he knew he could burst at the seams any moment. Under him James didn’t look better, eyes only half-lidded and chest flushed. His hands rattled the handcuffs. They clinked against the metal bars. It was a beautiful sound.

Then, finally, Thomas was done, and John shuffled forward, positioned the tip of James’ cock at his hole and sank down. Simultaneously they moaned, deep voices vibrating as John took James in, inch by inch. He was thick, wonderfully thick and filled John to the brim. It was even more arousing to know that Thomas watched with a sly smirk, the display enough to spark his own arousal into heights.

John wanted to freeze this moment, become a statue, turn to stone. They would be a monument, generations of generation able to see them in their purest form of love; him filled with James’ cock, head thrown back, hair swinging freely, while James was handcuffed to the bed, arms outstretched, and chest flushed. Meanwhile Thomas kneeled next to them, one arm outstretched to turn James’ head and kiss him senseless. For a second, he wondered what it would feel like, to remain stuck in time, then he started to ride James in earnest, hips undulating, drawing circles and he knew it wasn’t worth it. Because pleasing the men he loved, letting his own desires push him higher and higher, was all that he needed. John wanted to make James come undone and he couldn’t if they just stopped.

He moaned unabashedly, giving voice to his own pleasure while he thrust and thrust, taking James cock deep and hard. James countered with his own thrusts, as best as he could without having much purchase. It was enough to drive John crazy.

“Thomas,” he said through his moans, voice breathy and husky. Thomas turned, smiled at the sight, drank him in, took it in how he rode James, Thomas’ husband, hard and fast and unashamed. Adoration and lust was plain on his face. “You…”

The words died on his tongue, when James’ deep baritone reached his ears.

“Let me suck you. Please, Thomas, let me pleasure you.”

It felt unreal how James gave voice to what John had only dared to think. But now, with it in the open and illuminated by the daylight, John couldn’t stop watching. Couldn’t stop watching how Thomas caressed James’ jaw, then opened his mouth with his thumb and reveled in James licking it feverously. He couldn’t stop watching how Thomas kneeled next to James’ face, close enough for James to reach it, but far enough that he had to bend his head. Because Thomas wanted John to watch. And he did. He watched every move like he was in trance, watched how James sucked Thomas’ long, red cock inside his mouth and bobbed his head. He matched his own rhythm to it.

The air was electrified, moans wiped out the silence and John was strung tight like a bow’s string. James head bobbed faster, as did his hips, and it was not too long until Thomas keened. His beautiful eyes closed, his fingers gripped James’ copper mane hard to hold him still and came. The sight tipped John over the edge, white spurting on James’ stomach without any contact to his cock. His vision became black for a moment, he clenched around James and rode through his orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could. When his senses came back he realized James had come too.

It was Thomas who opened the handcuffs around James’ wrist. It was also him who helped John down and slipped out of the room to get a rug to clean them. All the while his blue eyes sparkled happily, blissfully. It was what John remembered before he slipped off into a heavy sleep. Thomas’ sky-like eyes and James warm arm around his frame, drawing him closer.

Those memories stayed with him and from now on were the first he thought of when he saw handcuffs.


End file.
